Such hay-making machines are, for example, known from German Pat. No. 1,299,159. The reversal of the direction of rotation of the rotary rakes known for this patent is needed in order to be able to carry out with this hay-making machine a larger number of different operations. For such reversal of the direction of rotation, a resetting of the control levers which are secured at the inner ends of the control levers which are secured at the inner ends of the tine carrier arms is then necessary so that they assume, for the respectively chosen direction of rotation of the rotary rake, a trailing position which then causes during rotation of the rotary rake the pivoting of the tines to take place in the necessary direction.
Certain disadvantages still exist in this conventional device in that a complicated and time-consuming adjustment is required for effecting the reversal of the machine from one into the other direction of rotation. A further disadvantage must also be seen in that for the two possible directions of rotation of the rotary rake, there must be provided on the tine carrier arms separate tines for these two different directions of rotation. Thus, the known device requires also a considerable expense in assembly.
The device according to German Pat. No. 1,913,196 does provide an improvement in handling of the reversing device, however, also in this known device separate tines for the two different directions of rotation of the rotary rake are necessary.
The object of the invention is to avoid the aforementioned disadvantages and to provide a hay-making machine which assures at a simple construction and with few parts, a simple adjustment procedure, however, is also able to carry out the same operations as the known machines.
This objective is achieved inventively by the tines of each tine carrier arm being secured on a tine carrier part which, viewed in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tine carrier arm, can be provided 180.degree. about an axis perpendicular to the carrier arm axis and which is approximately aligned with a connecting line which crosses the longitudinal axis of the tine carrier arm and the axis of the associated cam roller and can be secured by means of a locking device in its two end positions, in which the tine lie then approximately mirror-imagelike to a plane which is placed through the longitudinal axis of the tine carrier arm and through the connecting line between the tine carrier arm and the axis of the cam roller.
The inventive arrangement of the tines on a tine carrier part and its pivotability about the aforementioned axis relative to the tine carrier arm permits, with only a few adjustments, the changing of the tines with respect to the control lever, which changing is necessary for the reversal of the direction of rotation of the rotary rake, and furthermore it is achieved through this inventive pivoting of the tines together with the tine carrier part, that the same tines assume the correct position for both directions of rotation of the rotary rake and thus can be used also for both directions of rotation. The adjusting of the control lever with respect to the control cam pathway, which adjustment is necessary furthermore for the reversal of the direction of rotation of the rotary rake, can be done by a conventional pivoting device, in which the tine carrier arm is pivoted relative to the rotary frame of the rotary rake and whereby then the cam roller, which exists on the control levers, disengages briefly from the cam pathway and engages the pathway again but in a position for permitting an operation in the other direction of rotation.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that for locking the tine carrier part in its end positions, a locking bolt is provided which can be moved against the force of a spring in direction of the longitudinal axis of the tine carrier arm. This locking device permits in a simple manner a securing of the tine carrier part against the pivoting. In place of the locking bolt, it is, of course, also possible to use other locking devices.
The invention is illustrated in form on one exemplary embodiment in the drawing and will be described more in detail hereinafter.